walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Upgrades
=Info= When you get a character, they begin at the bottom level. To increase their usefulness and attributes, you will need to level them up by “absorbing” other characters into them. The number of stars a character has indicates how common or rare they are. The more stars, the more rare and better the character. Each character also has green bars indicating their “tiers”. The below charts are helpful for leveling up and upgrading your characters. Leveling up – Within each tier, there are a certain number of levels. Absorbing other characters increases these levels and is indicated by “Level __). When the levels are maxed out at a tier, you can upgrade. Upgrade – Once a tier has reached maximum levels, you can upgrade. See the below charts for specific details required for upgrades. Once you upgrade a character, their tier increases (indicated by another bar being colored green) and their level will start at 1 again. Adrenaline Rush levels – using the same persona to level up a character increases the percentage chance of increasing their adrenaline rush level. If you have a completely maxed out character, but their adrenaline rush isn’t maxed yet, you can continue to absorb same persona characters to get a chance at leveling up the Rush. I suggest using the lower level 1 star characters for this, since they don’t offer much XP and aren’t worth much for general leveling up. Additionally, if you level up a character using the exact same character (i.e. level up Mac by "sacrificing" another Mac), you receive an automatic Adrenaline Rush upgrade for that character. This is a quick way to meet the "Adrenaline Rush" daily mission, and an arguably better way to use unnecessary rare characters that you claim from higher levels of Training Grounds. Keep maxing out each tier and upgrading to a new one to maximize your character’s abilities and effectiveness. If someone knows how to link any important items I touched on, please do so! For best results when upgrading, use a character with the same Persona, so the character gains more XP and a chance for their Adrenaline Rush to be upgraded. This is known as Levelling Up. Experience Table 2* persona match Characters Used 3* 4* 5* T1 18 33 56 T2 33 56 100 T3 46 100 225 T4 - 226 372 Total 97 415 753 5*: Tier 1 lv 1 ---> tier 4 Lv 80 = 753 X 2* & 21.2 M food. 5*: Tier 4 lv 1 ---> tier 4 Lv 80 = 372 X 2* & 12.4 M food. 4*: Tier 1 lv 1 ---> tier 4 Lv 70 = 415 X 2* & 8.3 M food. 4*: Tier 4 lv 1 ---> tier 4 Lv 70 = 225X 2* & 5.3 M food. Notes https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12bRHTDChwIFJ9F99f6Ucsp3_3kkK4NaUiQAejyfBW-4/htmlview http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?5887-How-many-2*chars ---- =Citizen= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star ---- =Hunter= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star ---- =Leader= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star Survival Road Edition Ezekiel: Tier 2: Down Vest x3, Leather Glove x3, Multi-Tool Knife x1 Tier 3: Leather Glove x3, Topographic Map x4, Wool Beanie x1, Multi-Tool Knife x2 Tier 4: Topographic Map x4, Belt With Holster x6, Army Walkie Talkie x1, Multi-Tool Knife x4 ---- =Peacekeeper= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star ---- =Rebel= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star ---- =Soldier= ---- 1 Star 2 Star 3 Star 4 Star 5 Star Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Gear Category:Food